


Ribs

by robertoto_axr0



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertoto_axr0/pseuds/robertoto_axr0
Summary: After getting married, Jennie and Rosé thought they finally had their happy ending except... Jennie never expected for this to happen.





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i post something so yeahn ajsbkaahka I've had this in my notes for a while now but my friend told me to share it so yeAh. Hope you guys enjoy it ! :)
> 
> P.s. i would recommend listening to Ribs by Lorde while reading this. Its what inspired me :')

_ **WARNING: this contains death, suicide, and car crashes. If this triggers you please do not read, hope you guys like it !** _

**Jennie's POV:**

Seven days ago was when it all happened, the love of my life just vanished before my eyes. It was all so fast, I couldn't believe it myself. Two months before it all happened everything was white, white dresses, white chairs, white tables, white cake, white roses and of course my lovely wife, all in white. She was the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on, I didn't know someone could go from looking so beautiful in white to drop dead gorgeous in black. I remember the exact day and time when I proposed, it was perfect, everything was perfect, the moment, me, her, we were perfect together.

**July 10th , 10:30PM **

_I had asked rosé to come to the first restaurant we had our first date on, we've known each other since middle school and she's been my best friend since then, slowly becoming my crush and now my girlfriend, and today was the day I proposed to her. My palms sweated as I rested them on the table, I had reserved a table for two on the outside, so we could be by the moonlight. I wanted this to be perfect, I don't want to mess up anything. **"Jennie?"** It was her, she was finally here. **"Rosie, hi please sit down"** I stood up and lead rosé to the chair in front of me, i slowly pulled the chair back So she could sit down, **"you're too sweet sometimes unnie"** she smiled at me, god her smile should be illegal it is too adorable. She sat down and pulled herself back to the table, I went to sit back in my chair, **"you look gorgeous, stunning like always"** I grabbed her hand and caressed it "**unnie you always call me so many sweet things. This isn't fair"** you could see her pout, god I just want to drown her with love. **"Love, you know im just stating facts, besides its cute how you go all out for me"** I let go of her hand so I could see the menu, i already ordered wine for us and appetizers but still we need the main course. **"If you only knew how many hours I spend trying to be perfect for you, I had to change clothes three times thinking it was too much just for a simple date..."** Oh little did she know "**rosie, you're perfect no matter what, and you know i always tell you that. I don't care if you go all out because I'll love you no matter what. Besides...Maybe this is more than a simple date"**. She tilted her head, she looked like a goddess with the moonlight washing over her, i was so in love with her. As time ticked, we were already done eating at 11:23 pm. I was planning to wait till 12am but i couldn't wait. **"Rosie, i actually have something to ask you"** she stopped drinking from her wine glass, she knew I had my serious face on, so she knew this was something really important. **"Im all ears unnie"** I grabbed her hands with both of mine, **"ever since middle school, seventh grade to be more exact. You came to my life, walking in as if nothing making me happy and helping me through my troubles. Then it became more than that, we went from asking how our days were to asking if we wanted to see a movie or to go get some coffee. Honestly I was so shocked you even agreed to all my dumb simple dates."** I paused laughing for a while, I could see her giggle but tense up after, **"I guess what im trying to get to is that, I love you. And I know you do too, ever since i laid my eyes on you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. From young teens to old grannies. Still, for that to happen I need to ask you something important"**. I let go of her hands and got up, getting on one knee in front of her, reaching for the ring in my pocket. I took it out and grabbed her hand with one of mine. The other holding the ring in front of her. I could see her tearing up with her other hand covering her gasping mouth. **"Park Chaeyoung, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest women in life, and marry me?"** She let out a sob, she was so adorable when she cried out of happiness. **"jennie kim, I would be honored to marry you"** I let out a sob but of relief, I got up with her and hugged her. I was so happy, I heard people in the background clapping for us. At that moment I knew, it was too good to be true. Even so, I was too blinded by love to see the signs, I grabbed her face gently and kissed her. We both cried out of happiness, I couldn't believe it even though I knew she would say yes. _

Little did I know it wouldn't last long. Now, Sunday, September 22. I'm standing in front of her gravestone, it was as if she was never here. Was it all really a dream? Did I just wake up? Or was it a nightmare? Its the first time I didn't want to wake up. Crying is all I've done since the accident, I had her ring as a necklace, I grasped it and fell to the ground. I can't live without her, she was the reason for why I was so happy, she was... she is my happiness. I don't understand why, why her? Why now. I remember it all as well, I hate it. Every minute I hate it as it passes by._  
_

**September 15th, 6:45pm **

_**"Jennie im sorry but theres a lot of traffic right now, I won't make it home in time for our date"** rosé was out buying groceries for dinner which I decided to turn into a date. I thought it be nice for us to cook together and spend wife to wife time together before I left for my business trip. **"Its fine rosie, be careful though, I heard a lot of accidents have been happening due to the road being slippery"**. It was raining where we lived, and it was bad rain, it rained hard for a whole week and it still hasn't stopped, yeah maybe once in a while but the roads were a mess, yet we still managed to get through it, together of course. **"Oh unnie you worry too much, I'll be fine, I do have to go now. I have to focus on the road, cars are starting to move"** I smiled. I didn't know it was going to be the last time I smiled. As time passed it was getting late, I tried calling rosé a few times and she wasn't picking up. I got worried so I was about to head out, till I got a call from the hospital. It was **8:00pm** when she died._

I remember running out of the house as fast as I could, when I arrived at the hospital rosé was in the emergency room. I cried, for the first time in forever, I cried out of sadness. Something I thought id never do again, not with rosé at least. Not long after the doctor came out and told me rosé couldn't make it, she crashed with another car that was on full speed, making her car flip to the other side of the road and crash against other cars. That was it, just all gone. The love of my life all gone, vanished, disappeared just like that, as if nothing. I didn't sleep for days. I left the gravestone in pain, crying all the way to my house, or our house, but not anymore really. I was scared of sleeping and still am, im scared of memories coming to me of her, I don't want to suffer anymore. So, I decided on something. 

**September 23rd, 7:50AM.**

Today I woke up, and stood on top of a chair in the middle of the room. I cleaned the room just how rosé would've wanted me too, I ate rosé's favorite breakfast and put on her favorite song. I grabbed the rope hanging from the ceiling, i slowly placed it around my neck. I listened as her song slowly came to an end.

**7:00AM**

_'This dream isn't feeling sweet_

_We're reeling through the midnight streets' _

Her smile was like a sun, it lid up the whole world.

**7:51AM**

_'And I've never felt more alone_

_It feels so scary, getting old'_

Her hair was as soft as a kittens fur, i was going to name our kitten after her.

**7:52AM**

_'I want 'em back (I want 'em back)_

_The minds we had (the minds we had)_

_How all the thoughts (how all the thoughts)_

_Moved 'round our heads (moved 'round our heads)'_

Her laugh made everything dark to white, making us feel blessed by her presence.

**7:53AM**

_'I want 'em back (I want 'em back)_

_The minds we had (the minds we had)_

_It's not enough to feel the lack_

_I want 'em back, I want 'em back, I want 'em'_

Her hands, soft and gentle. It made me feel warm.

**7:54AM**

_'You're the only friend I need_

_Sharing beds like little kids'_

Seeing her sleep was like watching a puppy sleep.

**7:55AM**

_'Laughing 'til our ribs get tough_

_But that will never be enough'_

Her eyes shined and glowed against the suns warmth and the moons cold light.

**7:56AM**

_'You're the only friend I need_

_Sharing beds like little kids'_

Being her friend was the best decision ever.

**7:57AM**

_'Laughing 'til our ribs get tough'_

Developing a crush for her was something i didn't blame and punish myself for.

**7:58AM**

_'But that will never be enough'._

** _Marrying her is something I'll never regret._ **

It was time, I stepped at the edge of the chair, counting the seconds till it hit 7:59AM. I slowly stepped out of the chair, my body now hanging from the ceiling while I wore the dress on our first date, while wearing her ring and mine on the same hand, while the song played again and again, while my body struggled to breathe and get out. I didn't want to get down, I want to see her- I need to see her again. Now, my hanging body is loosing sense and going numb, I can't breathe but all I can think of is her. Rosé, Park Chaeyoung, Kim Chaeyoung, my Chaeyoung and my Rosie. **"I'll see you again my love"** I could feel wet substance come down on my face I now closed my eyes slowly, dying exactly at **8:00AM**. 

_ **" My dear rosie, i will now see you again. You'll be mad at me but now we both won't live with fear of us coming to an end together, because now we are the end, And the end together. I love you Park Chaeyoung. " -Jennie Kim ** _

_ **"I love you too, Jennie."** _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? If you did goOd if not then you're strong nshakai anyways i have other stories in my notes but I'll share them depending how this one goes. So yeah :) also sorry if i misspelled anything i literally edited this at last minute so yeah najabziajka.


End file.
